Flab3 Sos Wiki
Welcome to the Flab3 Sos Wiki Welcome to Flab3 SOS Wiki! Thank You for Visiting :) This wiki is the home of SOS a Clan/Group/Guild created by Quaker, a fan & player of Flab3(FlyLikeABird3). -SOS = Storm Of Seagulls Here you can find Information about the clan or request to join it. What Does SOS Mean? SOS Means or Stands For Storm Of Seagulls Why Is The Clan Called Storm Of Seagulls?... I know, the name seems strange unless you are me(Quaker). Many people under-estimate seagulls, but they are tougher than they look (Note: Please dont stop reading i know that this sounds stupid) But tell me, have you ever went to the Beach or A park where there is a flock of seagulls?... im sure you will probably say yes to this, but did you have food with you? And what are seagulls known for? Pooing on things, and as everyone who plays Fly Like a Bird 3 knows- one of the main points of this game is too poo on things. You may think this wiki is stupid if you have not expirienced being swarmed by 50 seagulls while holding a piece of bread in your hand, but if you have- you probably understand the name. About SOS SOS is not just a inconvience to Flab3, No we do not just poo on innocent birds... We only poo on birds who deserve it. Example: Someone poops on another bird with no absolute reason, Note: We will not attack Hackers without a good reason. SOS Rules 1. Do not poo on other seagulls (Whether they are in the clan or not) unless they poo on you first. 2. You are aloud to poo on birds for: insulting You/Your friends/The Clan, pooing on you, pooing on another bird without a good reason, or if you are challenged 3. Always listen to The leader (Me/Quaker) and higher ranks in the clan (No it is not Some Roleplaying clan ._.) 4. You will be given 3 chances- for every rule you break you will loose one. How can i join SOS? Simply contact me (Quaker) or one of the other birds in the clan Note: Low or normal ranked clan members may not allow birds to join the clan without consulting an Officer, Leader, Or Master of the clan. (Officers, Leaders, and Masters may allow anyone to join without consulting anyone) You may contact any of these ranks by visiting the Join SOS page on this Wiki or by meeting them IG (IG Means In-Game) Ranks When you first join you will be considered a Newbie (Not an insult newbie just means you are new)- You will not become higher rank by time but by Trust of the clan Leader. Leader: The highest rank of the clan- you must do as the leader says, but decisions will be made by the entire clan. (Can recruit new members) Master: 2nd highest rank in the clan- Masters can recruit new members just as Officers and Leaders can. But they must obey the leader at all costs. Officer: They may recruit new members, But they have to listen to all ranks higher than them. Member: If you are a member, this means you have enough trust to be known as part of the clan and take part in all activities. Must listen to all ranks higher than them. Newbie: If you are this rank you have just joined the clan, you have little-to-no trust at all. You must listen to Officers, Masters, and Leaders. Qualifications The main qualification of this clan is that you must be a Seagull, But there are a few more aswell: -You must play fly like a bird 3 -You must have a name (No No-names) Easy Navigation Simply type in whatever you are looking for in "search" 'Want to find this Wiki easily the next time you want to Visit?' Simply bookmark this page, or when searching online for this wiki type in flab3-sos-wiki.com Category:Browse